


Pet Peeves

by FinalFightTravers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFightTravers/pseuds/FinalFightTravers
Summary: It's after another show and they're in another hotel room in another town in the middle of nowhere, and his best friend wants to talk about dogs. Or maybe he wants to talk about them. It's Sami Zayn, Kevin can never really be sure.Update: Now complete





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
"Do you see us ever being normal?"

From his position propped against the headboard, Kevin raises his eyes from his phone and takes in the ginger idiot staring up at him. He fixes Sami with a look that aims for 'long suffering exasperation' but hits the mark closer to 'fondly resigned'. Having at least a shred of self awareness, he knows that these days, looks aimed at his friend tend to sit a lot closer to 'fond' than any other expression he is trying to convey, and it kind of annoys him that it doesn't actually annoy him. Which, of course, annoys him further. It's a vicious cycle, really.

With a disinterested air, he returns to staring at his phone, but his attention is entirely on the man laying prone next to him, sharing the room's only bed because they are both still stingy pricks when it comes to paying for hotels. "Since when the fuck do you care about normal?"

"I dunno. Just, I used to think about my future when I was younger and I never thought it would be like this."

Kevin is surprised by the immediate surge of panic that runs through him. His first thoughts go to believing that Sami is done with this life, with him, and it actually makes his stomach churn. Mentally scolding himself for his own reaction, he tries to not let his internal state of panic come across in his reply. "Is that a bad thing?"

Sami not quite shakes his head, face contorted while he thinks about how he is feeling about his life. For all Kevin knows he might be looking for the nicest way to tell him he's out, that he's leaving all this and Kevin behind, and going off to start a hospital, or a school, or an orphanage, or devoting his life to some other world changing cause, without him.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think so. I used to picture myself with a dog."

The sinking feeling doesn't go away, but it does lessen, a smile unable to be trapped down as he thinks about Sami dressing up some tiny rat dog, or taking a Labrador for a run on the beach, or sneaking a Mastif some food from his plate. Kevin could sneak the dog some of the food that Sami insists on getting them whenever it's his turn to choose their meals, though he's not sure how dogs feel about quinoa and mock chicken. Sami's been trying to do the whole vego or vegan whatever and Kevin has made sure that he complains as much as possible about how inconvenient it is, and how shitty some of the food is, but really, it's just one more thing to admire his friend for, trying to change the world by example. He's also not going to tell him that he's started picturing Sami's dissapointed face every time he goes to eat meat, and by this stage he'll be vego-by-association before long anyway.

He's known Sami long enough to not be phased by the leaps in his stream of consciousness. It's not as though many conversations with this guy are straight forward or by any means logical. He sighs, putting his phone on the beside table and sliding himself down the bed, now laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, a position he has found himself in countless times with the other man, in countless towns, in countless nondescript hotel rooms just like this. It's going to be one of _those_ conversations, where Sami probably has something big to say but has to find the most round about way of saying it, so he may as well be comfortable while he tries to help navigate getting to the point. "Well, dogs are pretty cool."

Sami shifts to his side, now facing Kevin and staring at him in that kinda intense way he has. Kevin continues to stare at the ceiling. Propping his elbow on the bed and resting his face on the hand, Sami continues. "You know, you've always struck me as more of a cat person."

Kevin glances to the side, making brief eye contact while he decides if he should be offended. "Why's that?"

"Everything has to be on your terms. You hate almost everyone,"

"Really painting a nice picture of me here."

The ginger idiot has the nerve to look confused. "Am I wrong?"

Yep, Kevin should definitely be offended. But he actually wants the insight in to what his friend really thinks of him, strange and conceptual though it may be. Besides, as much as he hates to admit it, he can see the truth in his weird reasoning. "...Nah, enjoy the moment, you're not wrong for once."

An eye roll later sees Sami back to his rambling. "Anyway, where I was going with that is you hate almost everyone and yet there are a very small number of people you let get close to you. And even then, you still bite them now and again. Totally a cat. Plus, you look like you would purr if someone pat you."

Kevin needed to deflect, to buy himself time while he tried to figure out what to do with this oddly insightful break down of his personality. He opts for old faithful: insults. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to try and pat me?"

Sami moves his free hand to Kevin's head and starts to scratch his nails lightly over his scalp.

He can't surpress a chuckle and glances again at Sami, who now has the stupidest grin plastered to his face, like he's proud of himself for doing something clever.

"God fucking damn it, of course it's you."

"Yep. Feels nice though, right?"

It feels incredible. But he wasn't going to say that. "Shut up, Sami. You're gonna ruin this by saying something even more stupid than you deciding to treat me like a cat."

"Hmmmm."

Kevin lays there, indulging in the feeling of Sami's hand on him, basking in his radiant warmth. "You know, you are definitely a dog person. Always way too overexcited. Always having trouble staying still. Loyal to a fault. Keep going back to the cat that bites you."

The fingers lightly pressing in to his skull don't falter for a second.

"Doesn't that make _you_ the dog person and _me_ the cat person?"

"I mean, I guess. Kinda explains why we can't just be normal, cats and dogs are notorious enemies. Well, until they both get tired and fall asleep together, which does occasionally happen with us too. Oh look, your weird tangential conversation somehow looped back around to answer your original question."

"Huh. It did."

Huffing out an amused breath, Kevin shifts his head slightly to force Sami to scratch a different part of his head. Something shifts on Sami's face, melancholy settling across his features, his smile no longer reaching his eyes.

Kevin isn't entirely sure what just happened, but he assumes it has something to do with whatever Sami is trying to say, the reason he started this whole conversation in the first place. He tries not to feel too disappointed when the other man removes his hand and shifts off the bed, walking to the mini bar and grabbing a bottle of water. After drinking some he hands it to Kevin, who gratefully finishes the rest of the liquid in roughly two swallows, his mouth gone dry from the fear that he has managed to fuck up whatever was happening between them tonight, in combination with staring at the exposed hip bone where Sami's shorts have slid down and he hasn't bothered to pull them back up. The latter reason was distracting enough for him to be a little startled by the sudden voice.

"I'm sorry."

Granted, now is not the time for a mental pat on the back, but Kevin does know his friend well enough to realise that his original question hadn't been answered, because the question he posed and the question he really asked were two different things entirely. So what was he really asking? "What the hell for?"

"You know, you could probably have a normal life."

Ah. This. "Let me guess, if it's not with you?"

"Well, yeah."

His heart breaks a little looking at the other man, eyes sad and posture slumped, as though curling in on himself to brace for the impact of this discussion. His fidgeting hands contrast the rest of his figure, matching his brain in that they are never really still, a testament to his mental anguish at his own words. He looks a mess, frankly. And Kevin, the guy who hates almost everyone, wants to show him that he doesn't want normal. Who would want normal when they could have Sami Fucking Zayn? "Christ, you really are a dog with those big, sad puppy eyes. Get over here."

He pats the space next to him at the top of the bed, Sami reluctantly walks back to the bed and sits. Kevin finds it hard to resist touching him at the best of times so grabs him, maneuvering him to sit cross legged against the headboard, before he rests his own head in Sami's lap and gives him an impatient, and still too damn fond, look.

Sami's eyes go wide, so Kevin rolls his own in answer and, figuring he's already in too deep at this point, rubs his head against the ginger hair covered leg below him, while making the most ridiculous purring noise he can manage. He decides it's worth it when Sami's hands return to their gentle massage, and his face cracks in to a radiant smile, looking like the sun breaking through storm clouds.

He _is_ the sun to Kevin's storm cloud, lighting up his own darkness and generally miserable demeanour, usually without even knowing he does it - how can a sun know how brightly it shines except from it's reflected warmth? It's been years of this, half a life time or so, of Sami unknowingly showing Kevin the better path, and he really has no idea the impact he has on his life. How vital Sami Zayn is to Kevin Owens. They've done a lot of risky shit together. Some may say they're brave, they usually roll with agreeing they're just both a bit stupid.

This situation tonight is different. He thinks he knows where it's finally leading, although he can't be one hundred percent certain. But the feeling of being held like he means something, like he's worth Sami's time and effort, that has to be a sign that he wants Kevin too. He decides he has to know, one way or the other. "Sami, you know you're my best friend."

No hesitation. "And you're mine, Kev."

"And you know," he pauses, inhaling and exhaling to steady himself, "you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too."

That smile does it. And Kevin, in possibly the bravest or stupidest thing he can ever remember doing, grasps the hands that had been rubbing the top of his head and moves them to either side of his face, holding his fingers gently, and returning his smile in the most genuine way he can manage. Sami inhales sharply and runs his thumbs over Kevins cheeks as though he were seeing an illusion, as though one false move would cause him to disappear. Kevin rubs his thumbs over calloused knuckes, glancing at the other man's lips just as he pokes out the tip of his tongue to wet them.

It's Sami's turn to be brave. Or stupid. "You know I love you, right?"

Kevin reaches his hands up and grasps the back of Sami's head, carefully pulling him down in to a kind of altered yoga pose, until their faces are mere inches from touching. "Yeah, I love you too."

At that, Sami leans forward and presses their lips together, just a chaste brush before Kevin pulls him back down and captures his lips again, earning a growl from the man currently bent in half above him.

Breaking the kiss, he chuckles. "Did you just growl at me?"

His already pink skin flushes a shade darker. "No!"

"You did! You totally did!"

Sami has the grace to look chagrined. "Well, I think I just seduced you with scratches so I don't really feel like you have any sort of moral high ground here."

They both break in to laughter at this point, and Kevin once again confirms what he has known for years, that Sami is the most beautiful man in the universe, especially in moments like this where it is just the two of them, unreserved and happy. "Oh my god, and you thought there was a chance we could be normal."

"Yeah, stupid of me, really."

"Ridiculous. Now come here, I've wanted to kiss you properly for _years_."

"Funny that! So have I."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing with them is ever easy or straight forward. Why should sex be any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating for this chapter. If you don't like porn, turn back now and just pretend the fic finishes after the first chapter.

The morning sun shine streaming through the cheap curtains and waking him up would normally piss him off to no end, but today is not a normal morning. He watches with a silent reverence as fractured beams of light spill across the already golden skin of his best friend, illuminating him in a glow that, if he were prone to flights of whimsy, he would describe as giving him the ethereal appearance of a guardian angel. Screw it, that's exactly what he looks like.

Kevin reflects on the previous evening, the strange-even-for-them turn of events that led to finally coming clean about their mutual love, and the long make out session that followed. Falling asleep wrapped around the man he has loved for years was pretty much everything he has wanted since forever.

Now, as he feels the slow rise and fall of Sami's breathing, his mind is drawn to other things he has wanted, has fantasized about really, and the realization that those things were now very likely to happen dawns on him, leaving him in a state somewhere between intense arousal and blinding panic. Luckily, the panic was doing a good job at preventing any bodily response to the other feeling, negating the need for any possibly awkward explanations when the sleeping man eventually wakes up.

The panic comes not from the idea of being physical with Sami, that is something he could never dream about not wanting. No, it comes from the practical side of what he wants to do with him, his only experience of being with men limited to hasty post match locker room fumblings, and the occasional blow job given in the showers or a secluded backstage hideaway. Besides, none of those guys hold a candle to this man, and he doesn't want to disappoint him when it comes to that side of their relationship. Christ, relationship. This is actually happening.

He spares a moment to wonder about Sami's own experience, he knows that he's had the occasional girlfriend, and the odd fling here and there, but he's never let on that men are something he has pursued before. It strikes him as a bit absurd that they have known each other for so long, spent so much time together both inside and outside of work, know basically everything else there is to know about each other, yet have never had a discussion about this. It's just... never come up. Although, what would they say? _'That guy can throw a clothesline almost as well as he can work a cock'_ wasn't a line that he could picture either of them ever uttering, although he does chuckle lightly to himself at the thought.

The movement of his chest combined with the by now visual equivilent of an exploding Death Star from the sunlight directly outside their window is enough to wake his bed mate, Sami returning to consciousness with a yawn and a stretch of his limbs. It's adorable, he can admit that to himself freely now. He's already sort of disgusted himself with how besotted he is, but realizes he couldn't actually give a single shit.

The other man opens his eyes and looks at Kevin, a shy but brilliant smile lighting up his face. "Oh good, I'd hoped it wasn't a dream."

Kevin returns the smile, leaning in and brushing their lips together in a chaste act of reassurance. And because he wanted to. He's always going to want to kiss this idiot.

A warm, sleepy Sami pulls back slightly, creating enough distance to utter "I love you" against Kevin's lips.

"I love you, too." He replies, shifting himself to lay partially on top of the other man, hands gently stroking at his side, tracing the contours of his body until his hand dips a fraction beneath the hem of his shorts.

From his position beneath Kevin, Sami wraps his arms around him, running light hands over his back and up in to his hair, voice soft as he utters in to his ear. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Good, because you'll have to now."

They continue exploring each others bodies with their hands, occasionally shifting to kiss or suck at slowly uncovered flesh, shirts being removed and cast aside to allow more skin on skin contract.

Kevin stills, moving to allow him to see the other's face, and putting some space between them for a moment. He doesn't particularly want to have this discussion, but feels as though it is necessary before anything goes too much further. "Have you done this before?"

Giving a crooked smile, the man responds in a teasing manner. "Done what? The kissing, the falling in love with my best friend, the feeling up someone in a hotel, or what?"

He can't believe that this idiot is the person he fell in love with. "Come on, Sami. You know what I'm asking."

"Yep, I'm just messing with you. I've been with guys in the past and before you have to ask, I've had sex with them too, so I'm not inexperienced in that area." Sami waggles his eyebrows in what Kevin assumes is meant to be a suggestive manner.

Stamping down the irrational jealousy towards all of Sami's past lovers, Kevin realizes that he can not remember a time he felt this nervous about taking someone to bed. Well, they were already in bed technically but that was beside the point.

Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately, Sami catches on. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Time to come clean, he figures. "I, ugh, I have a significantly less amount of, err, experience _in that area_ as you so delicately put it."

Sami's looks confused. "Dude, you've been with people before."

"Not with a man like _that_ , and not with anyone like _you_."

Confusion shifts to a soft warmness, as though he has understood the real reason for Kevin bringing this up. "You won't disappoint me or anything, Kev."

Kevin's face is a study in skepticism.

Sliding back on the bed, Sami moves himself out from under Kevin, laying on his side, gently encouraging the other man to do the same. Sami takes a hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers and tapping gently against the skin, a sure sign that his mind was racing. "You know, the meta-universe theory of reality -"

"Really man, theoretical physics _now_?"

He continues as though he wasn't interrupted. "The meta-universe theory states that we exist in just one of an infinite number of universes, and these universes contain an infinite number of possibilities, and anything that could conceivably happen in all of space and time has happened or is happening or will happen in any number of these infinite and continuously expanding parallel worlds."

Sami looks expectant, so Kevin feels the need to say something. He just has no idea what. "This isn't an episode of Sliders."

"And I'm not Jerry O'Connell. But guess what, sweetie?"

"Sweetie?" Kevin repeats, indignantly.

"Yeah I'm road testing some new pet names."

Jesus Christ. "Is this about the cat thing?"

With a wave of his hand, Sami dismisses the current thread of conversation. "Anyway, infinite universes and infinite possibilities and you could visit every single one of those universes and I guarantee that you will _never_ find one where Sami Zayn is disappointed while making love to Kevin Owens."

Kevin is legitimately moved by that. So he has to make a joke. "None of them? What if there was one where I was born with the universe's tiniest penis?"

Sami bursts out laughing. "Well I haven't actually seen yours yet, that _could_ still be this one!"

Kevin joins in laughing. "Oh my god well now I don't want to get it out."

"That's going to make it really difficult for you to fuck me then, Kev."

He draws in a sharp breath at the idea, closing his eyes for a second to enjoy the vivid images supplied by his brain. Obviously he lost track of the time because Sami interrupts his mental peep show.

"You still with me there, pumpkin?"

"I'm vetoing 'pumpkin'." He decides to surprise the man across from him. "Besides, since you are the one with the experience in this, I was thinking maybe you could be the one doing the fucking."

It works, Sami looks genuinely surprised. Shocked, even. Seeing his reaction causes Kevin to backtrack a little. "I mean, you don't have to I was just think-"

"No, no, no, that was absolutely not a no. I just, in all the times I pictured this happening I never expected that you would be, um, that you would want to err..."

He smiles. "Get fucked?"

"Uh, yeah."

He supposes he should explain where this is coming from. "I can see why you'd think that, and I really want to swap err, roles, at some point, but... This is actually a big step for us. And I haven't done that before. And I want us to have this."

This seems to reassure Sami, who stops tapping his fingers and generally relaxes his body, appearing much calmer and happy. "That is petty romantic, really. Who'd have thought? And that sounds amazing, I want us to have that too."

They smile at each other, leaning in to resume their earlier activities, but then Sami kinda ruins the moment. "Wow, I'm actually going to take your virginity."

"Shit man, when you put it like _that_." Kevin moves to sit up, back leaning against the headboard, glaring at the grinning idiot who follows him by straddling his legs, sitting himself solidly in his lap.

Through a stupid smile, Sami attempts to adopt his sleasiest demeanor. "I'm going to make your first time fantastic!"

The cycle of annoyed-not annoyed starts again. "I'm in my thirties and you know I've had sex before I'm not some fucking virgin!"

"Shut up Kevin and let me ravage you!"

"Oh hey look it's been like twelve hours and I already regret loving you."

Sami gives him a cocky smirk and shakes his head. "No you don't."

"I hate you a bit though."

"Yeah, what's new. Now can I please kiss you?"

One of these days, Kevin will actually injure himself by getting his eyes stuck at the back of his head as he rolls them.

\-----

"Surely that's enough, hurry up and just fuck me already." Sami had been working him open for approximately two decades now, and Kevin had just about lost the last threads of his self restraint.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just trust me yeah? I know that patience has never been your strong suit."

"I waited literally _fifteen years_ for us to get together and you're telling me I'm not patient?"

"That's just the exception that proves the rule."

Kevin props himself up on his elbows. "You know that's not actually a thing."

Sami starts giggling.

"What?"

"We're here naked, I've got two fingers in your ass, and we're arguing about stuff that doesn't even matter."

Kevin starts giggling as well. Although, he would forever deny that 'giggling' is something he has ever done. "I'm glad, really. Means that this isn't going to make things weird between us-argh!"

With a stroke of his fingers over Kevin's prostate, Sami ends the conversation. "Do you wanna lay there and shoot the breeze or did you want to keep going?"

"You're the one that started talki-uhhh! That's not fair."

"Not looking for fair, just looking for feeling good."

"Well congrats, you found it."

"Yep. Just lay back and enjoy, OK?"

Allowing himself to indulge in the moment, Kevin flops down on the mattress, becoming absorbed in the feeling of Sami's fingers gently stretching him, his other hand roaming over his hip and thighs, _again with the patting_. He stares up at the other man, admiring his rosy face and chest, and a look on his face he never imagined could be directed at _him_. His expression is one of absolute awe, as though _he_ can't believe he's in this position, as though _he_ were the lucky one. He's clearly an idiot, the only lucky one here is Kevin himself.

"Breathe, Kev."

The burn that comes from working in another finger makes him incredibly grateful for Sami's insistence on keeping things slow. The other man continues his easy pace, seeking out his prostate at random intervals, until the discomfort shifts back to pleasure and leaves Kevin panting. Sami wraps his other hand around Kevin's cock, giving several long strokes before Kevin bats his hand away. "Not yet."

Sami withdraws his fingers as well, grabbing the tube of lubricant and sliding up the bed to reach Kevin's lips. Kevin grabs him by the hair and kisses him deeply, tongue invading his mouth while Sami groans and grinds his hard length against his hip.

"Lay on your side."

Kevin can hear the rustle of a condom being opened, and a hiss of relief as Sami slicks his own neglected cock.

Sami scoots closer, pressing his entire front against Kevin's back, squirreling his arm under him so he can have his palm flat across Kevin's chest, directly over his heart. "Are you ready, my love?"

"My love? I like that one."

"Yeah, I like that one too." Sami eases Kevin's leg forward, and rubs himself over his hole. "Can I?"

Kevin tilts his head back, enough to see the look of reverance on his lover's face. He looks in to his eyes, now almost black with arousal, and Sami starts placing tender kisses over Kevin's face, neck, shoulder, wherever he can reach. Kevin has never felt more content. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Groaning, Sami's face grows serious. "Tell me if you need me to stop. Or go slower. Or-"

"Oh my god just do it!"

"See, so impatient."

His own retort is cut off by the feeling of Sami pressing his length in to Kevin, rubbing his now free hand over Kevin's hip and side as he does so.

"You gotta relax, Kev. It's just us. Relax, let me in."

Kevin closes his eyes and focuses on the rise and fall of his chest, on the breathing of the man holding him, and the soothing feeling of the hand stroking his skin.

"That's it. Just like that."

The idiot was right again. Patience was not his forte. "Keep going."

"Is it too much?"

"Nah, just more than I was expecting." Kevin feels the smile against his neck.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

\-----

In contrast to Kevin's life long desire for instant gratification, Sami Zayn has decided to use this moment to showcase his infinite resolve. It takes an age before he is fully sheathed in his lover, beginning a cautious pace in and out. As much as Kevin appreciates the time and care that he has put in, and his single minded focus on ensuring he is OK, he really wants Sami to let loose and fuck him already.

As though he is able to read his mind, Sami pipes up, talking softly in to Kevin's ear. "I know we don't talk about this stuff, and you're probably going to want to kill me after, but I'm gonna say it anyway. This, here with you, is everything to me, Kev. _Everything_."

Kevin can hear the wavering in his voice, can understand that this is Sami Zayn as open as he ever gets. For a guy who talks so much, it's rare that he flays himself open, and the trust that he's giving Kevin not to take his heart and destroy it is humbling. Kevin decides to prove that he's worthy of that faith. He grasps Sami's hands that are resting on his chest, lifting one to place a delicate kiss across the other man's knuckles while he waits for him to continue.

"Thanks for giving me time to process all of this. You always want to rush in to stuff head first but you've let me enjoy the moment, like the time you waited like an hour on that bench at that lookout while I just stared out over the scenery in Mexico. Do you remember that?"

"You called me over to watch the sun set."

"I called you over so I could watch _you_ watch the sun set. Then you told me it was worth the wait, to get to see something so beautiful."

It's a lightbulb moment. He understands that for Sami, it's the journey, not just the destination that matters the most. But Kevin will always be Kevin, and he will always want the payoff, and now he knows that Sami understands that too, he just wants to be able to enjoy the journey along the way.

"I'm probably going to regret telling you this, but screw it. I was watching you from that bench, you know. You're always moving, always bouncing around, always going at a million miles a minute, like you're always desperatley searching for something you can't find. You were so still up there. Then you turned around to call me over, and the sunlight across the city made you look radiant, like you weren't even real. It was the first time I thought of you as my guardian angel. I wanted to steal you from the heavens and drag you down to earth with me."

"I'd already fallen."

"God we're being fucking soppy here."

"Eh, it won't kill us."

"I might actually die if you don't just _fuck me already_."

Sami reaches his hand down and takes hold of Kevin's prick, stroking it lightly. He then pulls out, slamming himself back in, directly hitting his prostate as he tightens his grip on his leaking erection.

"Christ, yes, that!"

Sami sets a merciless pace, long thrusts aimed directly to take Kevin's breath away, leaving him panting and on the brink of orgasm. "Sami, gonna come soon."

"Me too, my love. Go on, let me see you."

It's all too much for Kevin, who comes hard enough for the world to fade out for a while, remaining coherent enough to feel the other man groan against him as he climaxes, face buried in Kevin's neck, breaths damp against his own heated skin.

\-----

Kevin wakes up to the feel of a hand gently shaking him, and the smell of food.

"Wake up, lover boy, I got us breakfast."

"No to 'lover boy'."

"Fair. Sit up though, food's going cold."

Sitting up and pulling the blanket over his lap, he accepts the container from the smiling idiot, too chirpy and too much energy as always. He opens the lid and looks at the assortment of meat free offerings, none of which he would have chosen for himself. "Is this crap vegan?"

Through a mouthful of food the other man responds. "Yep."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, I'm your guardian angel."

"I'm in hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Thanks for reading! I like to think that Kevin takes Sami back to that lookout in Mexico and proposes in front of the sunset. Maybe I'll do a follow up at some point. Might be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, feedback etc are very welcome.


End file.
